comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-01-22 - Talking About Feelings
For the moment, in Jean's office, Laura is relaxed on the couch. OR as much as the girl can ever be relaxed, in any case, but she seems to have made a fairly good go at it as she shifts and inspects the room. Jean Grey is sitting at her desk, looking over files for a moment, she's waiting for Hank apparently. "Are you comfortable Laura? Would you like anything to drink?" Laura nods over, having given her consent after explanatoins for Hank to be present, and she shakes it after a moment's consideration," I am fine, I do not need anything to drink." Tlaking about her emotions is for her a giant.. Step forwards. Jean Grey grins at her. "Well there's is a difference between Need and want, it's okay to want things." There's a knock on the door and Hank shows up. "Hi Laura, Jean. Sorry I'm late. There was some mischief in the hall. I had to take care of." He looks around, "Jean were would you like me to be at?" Laura nods over at Beast, and she nods her quiet thanks at him being there - she knows Hank much more and trusts him in a way the most of anyone at the Mansion, so for her he is very much a safe presence. "Thank you for being here." She then takes a breath and nods at Jean. Jean Grey keeps her happy smile. "Where you want to sit Beast my office if your office." she grins and glances over to Laura as she stands up walking toward the door to shut it. "Okay so, heres the rules what said here stays here, only honesty and straight talk, this is a safe place, for you to feel comfortable to talk about whatever is bothering you." she takes a seat near her desk grabbing a notebook and pen. Hank looks around for a moment. Then decides the best place would be out of site out of mind. Then moment's later Jean has a Beast hanging from her light fixtures. It's a good thing Xavier had them all Beast proofed. "Thank you Jean. and it's a pleasure to see you too Laura. I'll try to say out of the way. and yes this is a safe place. If you even want to talk about me. It's alright. I'll step outside until your done." There's a nod from Laura, and she just.. Closes her eyes and nods. Then finally, she says the first thing that comes out of her mind to say. "I don't know how to have fun. Everyone is always asking me what I do for hobbies. I don't have any. I don't know why I should, it's what everyone asks." That always sets her a bit on edge, as the conversation gets repeated. She nods at Beast, "Okay." "Well hobbies and fun are things that what people expect to do as normal activites, it's odd for them to find people who don't know about such things. It's dosen't mean you are defective." she looks at her curiously. "Does it bother you that you don't know how to fun or have any hobbies?" Laura nods over at Jean as she shrugs, and seh says flatly, "No, not really. But I get asked it every single time." Inwardly, she's not quite -sure-, even iwthout having to skim her mind. She's just never had to before, and she doesn't even know how tog o about looking. "So it bothers you that you are being pestered about it?" she explains. "So what do you do with your spare time? Do you study, train, meditate, or stare at the wall?" There's a quick nod from Laura, "Does bother. Annoyed every single person asks about it, have to explain, then have to go through same questions." Thta does seem to come out a bit too quickly. She nods over at the other bits on 'spare time'. Beast says, "Meditation could be considered a hobby." Jean Grey takes some notes and nods. "I suppose it goes with territory when meeting new people. So do you have people you would consider friends?" Laura nods up at Jean for a few moments, and speaks just one name, "Asia." That's really about it, as far as anyone she's had extended contact wtih. Other than her roommate, whom is even quieter than she is. Jean Grey takes a few notes. "So what would you like to get out of our sessions, we need to think about goals, something we can achieve together." Laura just nods up at Jean and finally takes a few breaths, and then nods. "How.. HOw do stop wantign to kill people?" Jean looks up at her and nods. "Do you think about Killing people often?" Laura nods up at Jean, "Yes." Not in teh sense, but it's what she's been programmed to do. A few more scribbles. "Well tell me about that, who do you want to kill? I mean thoughts are just thoughts, acting on our desires then it can become troublesome." Laura glances up at the ceiling, "Programmed that it is most efficient way of dealing with things. Intimidation is effective." She has, after all, gone after dozens, if not hundreds, meomries flicking up to the surface. Jean Grey nods to her. "But you understand that you aren't a machine, that you have to move beyond what you were taught." she says to her. "It's something we can work with, have look a varity of therapys. There maybe things I can do telepathicly with your permission of course." Laura nods over at Jean, "Okay." She takes a deep breath, "Never had to go beyodn what I was taught, what made to do." The unspoken words being she doesn't know how, and realizing she doesn't nkow.. Confuses her. Jean Grey smiles. "We are more than what we are taught. While our pasts are important to us, we must look to our future.: There's a shift from Laura as she says quietly, "IT's all I was ever given." W hat she was taught, what she was made. Hank makes a hmmm sound. Jean looks over a moment. "Well you are here now of course new chances. If you want them that is." There is a quiet look from Laura to Jean, "Don't know if I deserve it." Riding up so high and off her, even without reading her mind, is a deep, personal fear. Jean smiles softly at her. "Why do you think you don't deserve it?" she makes a note or two. "So you know you don't deserve it?" she asks curiously. "Well from my position here I can tell you a the right at some happiness. I tell you it wont be easy, it wont be something that can be done over night but it's something we can work to." There's a quiet sigh over from her, "Don't know if I'm human. Don't know if I have what it does." The words not forming over on her lips, but open on her mind. A soul. “Well, we can start easy. I know you are are alive you have flesh and blood," she says to her with a smile. "WE can work on things, if you want, you made some important steps today, if you are intrested in continuing we can do so." There's a sigh up from her, and Laura just nods softly over. And continues with her nodding now as she leans back. "Okay." Jean Grey smiles at her. "It's okay you don't believe me yet, like I said this is some big steps here. I wont lie it not going to be easy but I think we can help you." There's a shrug over at Jean, "Killing is easy. Very fluent with it." That's the first thing her mind settles on. Laura looks over at Jean softly. Her not sure how she goes from 'what is easy' to 'what is hard'. Hank nods, "Sometimes, we have to stretch ourselves and do something we consider hard." He says with a grin. "It's part of life." That gets a quiet nod then from Lara to Hank, half of apprehension, but other half of acceptance. ] Jean Grey takes another note here and there before looking bak at Laura. It's what he says ut's what you make it." Laura just sighs over at Jean, "Just don't know even how to make anything of it." "Well leave that to me, I'll come up with treatments we can try and see where the comes." she epxlains to her. "Just don't expect Rome to built in a day, it's going to take time." Beast says, "Patients is a virtue but that doesn't make learning to have them any easier also. So if you fail, just remember you haven't thrown it away. We just trying again."" That last expression gets a cock of the head to teh side of confusion. Which to Jean might recognize as very much a mirrored image of Scott, as to when he's unsure ofs omething. Laura just nods over at the two again in silent acceptance. Jean Grey nods. 'Hanks right, there'll be stumbles but I'm hopeful we can help.;' Laura nods at Jean quietly and just rests her hand son he rlap, and just lets out a quiet sigh. Her lips form 'okay', but it doesn't quite get out. Jean Grey smiles and stands up. "Okay so I think I got enough to get started with, let me do a little reseearh." mainly talk to Charles but tat's between Charles and her. "I'll get with you to find out what your schedule is like in the next few days." Laura nods over at Jean, and she gets up at this, "Okay then." Gonig to then quietly walk out towards the door unless otherwise stopped. Beast nods, "None of us are perfect and when we're the best there is at what we do. That doesn't mean we're the best at other things or we always know we're the best. So we don't get redo's but we get a fresh new moment every second to try to do our best."